


Call Me in The Afternoon

by Pemberley_Press



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood Kink, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Kinfeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Merwin, Nipple Play, Some Plot, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemberley_Press/pseuds/Pemberley_Press
Summary: Eggsy is a mob boss and Merlin is as loyal a hand as they come.





	Call Me in The Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Not beta'd.  
> Yes, merlin has hair....think rocknrolla mark strong

  
  
  
  
“You think we've got a problem on the inside?”  
  
“I sincerely hope not,” says Eggsy, groaning, Merlin's hands circling down either side of his spine. Merlin reaches his waist, hands sliding around and curving over his hips. “We do not need another Whiskey situation on our hands.”  
  
“I guess Kracov finally got some recruits that aren't as worthless as his current lot,” says Merlin, stroking Eggsy's flanks. “We'll get it settled, Eggsy; it might take some time, but we'll sort it out.”  
  
Sighing, Eggsy covers Merlin's hands on his stomach and leans back against Merlin's chest. “I know. Still doesn't make me any less pissed off right now.”  
  
“We'll tighten our watches. Make sure only our products are getting in and out of our borders,” says Merlin. Eggsy's not always been keen on having their fingers in the drug trade, but Eggsy figures if they've got a handle on it, they won't have people they've known for decades dying in a ditch from heroin cut with fucking god knows what.

 

It's been working since Eggsy found himself at the head of a small empire, but with greater control has come greater competition; other crews have tried to take them down to show that Unwin can't keep his people safe.  


Merlin simply wraps his arms around his young king's waist,untucking the dress shirt from his pants. He's still angry, clearly, but he knows that Merlin is right. They've dealt with men before Kracov trying to encroach upon their neighborhood, quickly ousting any efforts to lure away loyalties. They protect their own and they always will.  
  
Sighing, Eggsy turns around in the loop of his arms, stepping backward until he's leaning against the edge of the desk. Merlin keeps his hold around Eggsy's waist, petting the small of Eggsy's back as he waits for Eggsy to speak.  
  
“I need to think about something else for a few minutes,” says Eggsy, reaching for Merlin's hands and guiding them under the front of his shirt.  
  
“Only a few minutes, huh?” asks Merlin, stroking beneath Eggsy's button-up when Eggsy lets go of his hands.  
  
“Maybe several minutes.” Eggsy curls his hands over the edge of his desk, bottom lip caught between his teeth as Merlin's knife dragged along his belly.

 

Eggsy stilled, but couldn't take his eyes away. He knew Merlin's knives were sharp, so sharp that you could have sliced your finger clean off and not realized it until the digit had fallen away. The pain always showed up once you saw the blood, and it was his blood that he was seeing on the knife again like once before. The clean blade turned in the light, confusing and tempting him with the possibilities. The thought of Dean’s cold blade as it had seared his skin all those years ago made him hesitate. But Merlin wasn't Dean.  
  
A scraping sound drew him out of the reverie, and Eggsy drew in a breath as the edge scraped over the whetstone. The water washed away the flecks of stone as Merlin drew the blade over and over the surface. The buzz filled his ears, teasing and taunting him. He followed the shiny silver dripping with the water, and Merlin licked the shaft of the knife again. As if Eggsy could resist that tongue...  
  
"A sharp knife makes a clean cut..."  
  
Eggsy arched a brow.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Or disobey that siren's song of a voice...  
  
"A-all right," Eggsy breathed and wrapped his hand around Merlin's wrist.  
  
Merlin nodded once and gently scratched the knife along the stubble of Eggsy's cheek.  
  
Eggsy gasped and closed his eyes, listening to the sound while his body, his heart, and his cock tensed. He groaned when the blade left his face, and he gripped his fingers in Merlin's jacket when Merlin’s  lips bumped roughly against his own. Then the world was turning, and Eggsy was upended, stripped of his clothing and landed with a muffled thump on the desk. Merlin drawing Eggsy's leg and arse over his chest and shoulder. 

 Eggsy stared down at his cock; horror and excitement rushed through him as he waited to feel the blade. He flinched as Merlin brought it closer, running the flat side against his skin. The metal was warm, not at all like Dean's blade, and he arched into the satiny finish as Merlin glided the handle over is skin, the rear bolster digging into his flesh. He jumped as the back of Merlin's knuckles grazed his cock, and shuddered as he was instantly hard, despite or because of the close proximity.  
  
Arching a brow, Merlin smirked and reached up, resting his forearm over Eggsy's cock, his fingers twirlling the blade around. Turning his head, he licked Eggsy's thigh, the silky fine hairs tangling then standing up under the onslought of his tongue. He blew across the wet patch, casting a glance at Eggsy though his legs.  
  
The unreadable emotions in Merlin's lust dark eyes mesmerized him just like the knife blade had done, and Eggsy shivered again. He watched as the shining silver came closer to his skin. His cock! Eggsy’s mind screamed but Merlin's arm was rubbing his foreskin slowly up and down the length of his shaft, blocking the metal's surface from contact.  
  
Concentrating on Merlin's tongue swirling on his leg, Eggsy breathed deep, trying to calm himself when the tip of the knife dug into his skin. Even as he watched that point slide into his thigh, he could do nothing but feel. Merlin had been right; there was no pain until the burn, the swiftness and the realization that he was cut and bleeding for Merlin, hit him hard and it hit him all at once. He bit his lip trying not to move, not to arch into the scrape or cry out.  
  
Merlin drew the blade down Eggsy's skin, eyeing the dark red beads that appeared and formed a flowing trail down Eggsy's leg. He palmed the blade, arching up to savour the claret when the hot wetness of Eggsy's mouth surrounded his own cock. He moaned and closed his eyes, wicking away the crimson trail with just the tip of his tongue.  
  
Eggsy forgot all about the blade as Merlin's bumpy tongue glided over his skin. It was hot, hotter than the blood running down his thigh, and more searing than the pain that had just begun to throb. He felt the scalding wetness slide in between the folds of the cut and he gave into the sensations, bowing up to meet Merlin's mouth, coming hard and fast.  
  
Splashes of semen flicked across Eggsy's skin and Merlin drew those in as well, mixing the two salty fluids on his tongue. Eggsy's mouth had gone lax around his cock, and Merlin canted his hips, slowly pushing past the soft smoothness of Eggsy's lips until they tightened. Then Eggsy came alive again and sucked, hard, at the same time Merlin moulded his mouth around the cut.  
  
Eggsy siphoned his release out of him and Merlin lay back, spent, but still in control enough to quietly sing-spell the slit flesh shut. Breathy pants cooled his prick and Merlin waited but a moment before craning his neck to check on at Eggsy. His eyes were closed and his mouth hovered above Merlin's cock, but the expression on his face betrayed his satisfaction. His lips began to curl, and Merlin waited.  
  
"I want to taste you, too."  
  
Eggsy fingers closed around Merlin's and the knife's bolster.  
  
And Merlin smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next afternoon Merlin finds Eggsy sitting at his desk in a rather somber mood.

 

Eggsy's breathing evenly, but his jaw is tightly clenched, arms stiff at his sides. Merlin sidles around him and curls his hands over Eggsy's shoulders, fingers kneading Eggsy's muscles through his dress shirt. Eggsy groans, chin dipping toward Eggsy's chest, body slowly relaxing under his palms.  
  
“Shit, Merls...”  
  
He works Eggsy's shoulder holster down Eggsy's arms, carefully setting it to the side on Eggsy's desk. Eggsy slumps when he starts massaging Eggsy's back, Eggsy's palms flattening on the desktop. “I'm guessing we've got a busy weekend ahead of us?” Eggsy tenses beneath his fingers, and Merlin hurries to work Eggsy pliant again.  
  
“They're getting to the middle schoolers, Merlin. They shouldn't be around here at all and they're selling to our fucking kids.”

 

“Shall I gather the others then?” asks Merlin

 

“I'm not really in the mood to talk more business right now, Merls.”  
  
“Hey, you're the boss,” says Merlin, sliding Eggsy's shirt down his arms and leaving it where it drapes around Eggsy's wrists. He folds his fingers over Eggsy's waist, stepping in between the slight spread of Eggsy's legs and pressing their hips together. Eggsy hums, but doesn't make any indication he intends to move. Eggsy's skin is hot under his hands, stomach fluttering under the teasing drag of his thumbs over Eggsy's abdomen. “Whatever you say, goes.” He leans in and kisses across Eggsy's collarbones, sucking a mark into Eggsy's skin when he reaches Eggsy's right shoulder.  
  
“Shut your mouth,” says Eggsy, laughing and tugging at Merlin's jacket with one hand. His shirt's still pooled around his left wrist, dick getting hard beneath his slacks. Merlin chuckles and closes his mouth around his shoulder, sucking hard on his skin before gently licking. “Fuck.”  
  
“Oh, is that what you're after?” asks Merlin, dragging his hands down Eggsy's stomach and then working open Eggsy's slacks.  
  
“Yeah, and if you won't hurry up you can tell someone else to come see me,” says Eggsy, fighting against Merlin's hold and gasping when Merlin pins him on his back across his desk. “That's more like it, Merls.”  
  
“Things going your way, now, lad?" asks Merlin, tugging at Eggsy's shirt sleeves and twisting them, using them to tie Eggsy's wrists together above Eggsy's head. “Keep 'em up there, or I will stop.”  
  
Eggsy nods, Merlin's hands trailing down over his arms, fingertips tracing the shapes of his muscles. Sighing, he watches the slide of Merlin's fingers, shivering when they tickle over his armpits. “Merlin,” he laughs, wiggling on the desktop. Merlin quickly moves on, fingers digging into and massaging his chest, thumbs rolling over his taut nipples.  
  
“Jesus, Eggsy,” whispers Merlin, brushing fingers along Eggsy's pecs, the stretch of arms above Eggsy's head pulling them high and tight. “So fucking perfect.” He leans over Eggsy's chest, squeezing one pec and kissing the other. Eggsy's flexes under his mouth when he latches onto it with his teeth, biting that firm muscle until Eggsy cries out above him.  
  
“Merlin, fuck!” Eggsy squirms, pushing up into the pinch of Merlin's teeth and the twist of Merlin's fingers. Merlin's tongue swirls, warm and wet over the indentations of his teeth, soothing the pleasant ache. He shifts his hands above his head, wrists thumping against the solid desktop as he stops himself from looping his bound arms around Merlin's neck. Stops himself from keeping Merlin's mouth pressed to his chest. He flexes both of his pecs, Merlin suckling at his nipple before angling his head and marking up his other tit. “God, Merls, feels so--”  
  
Merlin bites Eggsy's nipple, hard tug making Eggsy's words trail off on a low moan. He hums, kissing both flushed peaks and then massaging the curves of Eggsy's chest. “Feels so good lad? Like it when I lay claim on your lovely chest, don't you, sweetheart,” he says, grinning and kissing the hollow of Eggsy's throat.  
  
“You even need to ask?” says Eggsy, chin tucked against his clavicle, watching Merlin lay a chain of kisses from one hard nipple to the other.  
  
“I like hearing you say it.”  
  
Eggsy shifts, legs tightening around Merlin's hips. Merlin pushes his tits together, and he gasps. “Yes ,” he hisses, arching into Merlin's hands, “Yes, I fuckin' love it when you mark up my body—Merlin, please!” Merlin bites the underside of his pec, and he groans, gnawing on his bottom lip.  
  
“Goddamn right you do.” Merlin chuckles and drags his hands along Eggsy's flanks, nipping down Eggsy's belly until he meets the unbuttoned waistband of Eggsy's slacks. Kisses Eggsy's navel, tip of his nose teasing over the dip and flutter of Eggsy's stomach. “You wanna get fucked just like this, baby? Tied up and on your back, unable to do anything but take it?” he asks, thumbs brushing over Eggsy's hips as he kisses the bulge of Eggsy's cock.  
  
“You tell me,” says Eggsy, sighing, fists thumping above his head when Merlin drops down on his knees behind his desk. “Fuck, Merlin.” He lifts his hips, shimmying on the desktop as Merlin works his pants and underwear down his legs. Shivering, he lifts his head, staring down at Merlin between his thighs. Merlin's teeth clamp into the meat of his thigh, and he drapes his legs over Merlin's shoulders, Merlin's suit jacket silky against his skin. Merlin works kisses up one thigh and then down the other, teeth pinching a matching bruise on his right leg. “Christ.”  
  
Merlin massages Eggsy's legs, petting the soft golden hairs. Eggsy's dick is hard against Eggsy's belly, twitching and leaking with every one of his nipping kisses. He leans forward and tongues Eggsy's balls, Eggsy's hips hitching. Pressing lower, he flicks the tip of his tongue against Eggsy's perineum, Eggsy's heels digging into his spine and drawing him closer. He snickers, wrapping his fingers around Eggsy's cock and stroking. Opens his mouth and sucks on Eggsy's sac, alternating between Eggsy's balls.  
  
“Merlin, oh god,” gasps Eggsy, wanting so much to pull on Merlin's hair, to guide Merlin's mouth to all the places he wants Merlin to kiss and bite. He digs his fingertips into the bunch of fabric around his wrists, heels pressing into Merlin's back and shoulders when Merlin sits up and takes his prick into his mouth. “ Yes, Merlin, holy shit,” he hisses, head knocking against the desktop. His back slides along the smooth, polished wood, sweaty from the attention Merlin's paying him.  
  
He slides his left hand up Eggsy's abdomen and Eggsy's pec jumps under his palm when he reaches it, Eggsy's hips hitching into the curl of his fingers and the wet heat of his mouth. Eggsy's thighs clamped tightly around his head, keeping him exactly where Eggsy wants him. Precome slides down his throat, saliva dripping down over Eggsy's length and slicking his chin. He's a fucking mess, but Eggsy's groaning and sighing, hips rocking and Eggsy's pleasure is more than worth it. Pinching a nipple stills Eggsy's movements and Merlin takes advantage, bobbing his mouth on Eggsy's cock, setting the pace, controlling Eggsy with the pressure of his fingertips around that flushed peak.  
  
Merlin pulls up to the tip, tongue fluttering over his slit, and he swears, burying his face against his bicep, sucking in gasping breaths. Merlin's always been good with his mouth, in and out of the bedroom, but fuck, does Merlin know how to drive him wild. That mouth on his tits nearly had him coming, and the skilled flicker of Merlin's tongue and the hot, wet slide of Merlin's lips now pull him toward that edge even faster. Eggsy aches to fuck up into the 'o' of Merlin's mouth, to bury his fingers in Merlin's hair and take what he needs until he loses it. But Merlin's got other plans, shifts the grip of his fingertips around his nipple whenever he manages to gain back some semblance of control, hips bucking minutely until Merlin tightens his fingers around his nipple, putting him back in his place and letting Merlin do with him what Merlin wants. “Jesus Christ, Merls...”  
  
Humming, Merlin works his mouth along Eggsy's length, steadying Eggsy's cock with his lips and massaging Eggsy's sac with his fingers. Eggsy's balls twitch in his palm, breathing hitching as Eggsy's thighs clamp around his ears. He teases Eggsy's other nipple, toying with the peaked flesh, thud of Eggsy's bound wrists against the desktop loud in Eggsy's empty office. His prick's hard in his fitted slacks, pressure against his erection making him Merls forward. Wishes they'd done this on the opposite side of Eggsy's desk so he'd have something to grind against. Though from Eggsy's abortive thrusts into his mouth, he won't be waiting long before Eggsy's begging to get fucked.  
  
“Merlin,” Eggsy sighs, arms relaxing enough so he can tangle his fingers in his own hair. He tugs, biting on his lower lip as Merlin plays with his chest and cock. His thighs clench, toes curling, Merlin bringing him closer and closer. “God, Merls, the mouth on you,” he whispers, stretching his arms out above his head and tipping his chin down to watch Merlin suck him. Merlin meets his eyes, and he groans, hips hitching, Merlin easily taking him into his throat.  
  
He lets Eggsy rock into his mouth, focusing on fluttering his tongue in all the ways Eggsy loves. Eggsy's getting desperate, now, sweat-slick back and arms squeaking across the solid oak as Eggsy squirms. Eggsy's balls are tight in his hand, and he releases them, curling his fingers around Eggsy's prick. Stroking, Merlin laps at Eggsy's slit, swirling his tongue around the crown and flickering the tip against Eggsy's frenulum. Eggsy whines, fists thumping against the desktop. He tweaks Eggsy's nipple, pressing his thumbnail into the taut flesh until Eggsy cries out his name and comes.  
  
“Merls, Merlin—ah!” Eggsy groans, moving his tingling arms to his chest, hips twitching as Merlin licks him clean. “Jesus...”  
  
Merlin pulls off and winks up at Eggsy, scraping his nail over Eggsy's flushed nipple and kissing the hot skin of Eggsy's inner thigh. “Enjoy yourself lad?” he asks, easing back so Eggsy's legs hang over the edge of Eggsy's desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eggsy's been on the phone for half an hour, and long calls like this are never a good sign. Merlin's lounging on the couch in Eggsy's office, absently sharpening his knives, gaze intent on Eggsy. Harry and Roxy are on the loveseat on the other side of the room, talking quietly about bringing a few new businesses into the family. They aren't making much headway. Not with Eggsy sitting tensely behind his desk, hand that's not holding his burner shielding Eggsy's eyes. Eggsy's only said a handful of sentences, each quieter and more terse than the last.  
  
Eggsy's always had a temper, and Merlin recognizes the signs when Eggsy's genuinely about to go off. Rox and Harry have stopped speaking entirely, the pair of them staring at their boss at the head of the room. Eggsy's lit a cigarette, now, third of it turning to ash with one long puff. Catching Roxy's and Harry's eyes, he tips his head toward the office door, and they nod in return, silently taking their leave.

 

He's tucking his knives back into his folding case when Eggsy loses it, fist pounding on the desk as Eggsy shoots out of his chair, wingback falling on the hardwood with a loud clatter, wheels wildly spinning.  
  
“Do you have any goddamn good news for me, or did everything go to shit on your watch!?” shouts Eggsy, nostrils flaring as he tries to keep his breathing steady. He fists his hand in his hair and his knuckles are white. “I have half a mind to let Percy do you in; you wouldn't even know it was gonna happen before he ended you.”  
  
Merlin tips his head toward his shoulder, brows raising. Eggsy never threatens death on one of the crew unless things are well and truly fucked. Whoever's on the other end is lucky Eggsy's nothing like Kracov and his men. Guy wouldn't have even had a chance to explain if he was answering to Alexander. Would've ended up skinless at the bottom of the river instead of on the wrong side of Eggsy's anger.  
  
“If you haven't already gotten into contact with McMillan about tightening surveillance in that area, I would highly advise that you get on that,” hisses Eggsy, slamming the pre-paid phone against the top of his desk and then staring at the shattered pieces.

 

They still have to assemble the crew and figure out what the hell to do to prevent other syndicates from pushing product in their borough, but a couple orgasms had distracted Eggsy, clearing Eggsy's head, and Merlin has every confidence they'll work out a plan

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin was right as always and his plan to remove Kracov from power went off so smoothly,it shocked even himself.

 

As they sat in the office enjoying a well deserved drink, it was Eggsy who broke the silence.

 

“Are you gonna fuck me, Merls?” he asked, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip, lingering so it was wet and red when he released it.  
  
“I don't know...you think you deserve it?” asks Merlin, setting a lube down at Eggsy's hip and rubbing Eggsy's thick thighs. His fingers dance up toward Eggsy's hips and he strokes his thumbs along Eggsy's belt. “Why should you get to have my cock, huh?”  
  
His eyes flick down to the bulge of Merlin's dick, his tight jeans dark with precome. “Who says it's a reward for me?”  
  
“Think of your ass as some kind of trophy, do you, Unwin?” teases Merlin, cupping his hands under Eggsy's knees and pushing them up until Eggsy's heels rest on the edge of Eggsy's desk. Eggsy smirks up at him, and he snickers. “Well you're not wrong.”  
  
Eggsy lifts his hips up off the table, Merlin's gaze dropping down between his legs. He flexes his ass, relishing the swear that falls from Merlin's mouth. “For a job well done, you get to fuck the boss.”  
  
“Yeah,” says Merlin, chuckling, “you're not the boss right now.” He grins,he makes quick work of removing Eggsy’s pants, he opens eggsy’s shirt binding his hands with the sleeves. Merlin wastes no time getting to work,squeezing lube out over his fingers and then guiding them to Eggsy's hole.

 

The boy's fingers twine together, teeth clenched as he pushes two thick digits into the heat of Eggsy's body. “Jesus, sweetheart, you take my fingers so well. Look at that. Fuck.”  
  
Brow furrowed, Eggsy rolls his lips together, fighting against the array of moans that build in his chest, Merlin's fingers curling against his prostate. Merlin's eyebrow lifts, and he knows he's done for. Merlin taps his fingertips against that spot, incessant rub against his insides reigniting that heat in his gut. He hadn't gone completely soft from Merlin's mouth, but he's fully hard again, cock fat and leaking where it lays against his belly. “Merlin! Oh god, oh god,” he shouts, feet almost sliding off of the edge of his desk from his wiggling.  
  
“Easy lad,” says Merlin, easing up on Eggsy's prostate and slowly sliding his fingers free. He lubes up three and works them back inside Eggsy, Eggsy's head thumping loudly against the desktop. Rubbing Eggsy's thigh, he stretches his fingers apart, Eggsy's body rolling as Eggsy pushes into the thrust of his digits. “Christ, Eggsy, you look so good riding my fingers like this.” He keeps his fingers spread, pushing back Eggsy's thigh and watching Eggsy move. Eggsy's hot and slick around his digits, hole clenching every time Eggsy takes him into the third knuckle.  
  
“God, Merls, feels so good,” sighs Eggsy, Merlin's gaze intent on the stretch of his hole around Merlin's fingers. He twists his wrists in their shirt binding. Could wriggle them free if he really tried, but Merlin's sharp eyes flick to his hands, stilling his wriggling. “C'mon, babe, I'm ready.”  
  
“Are you?” asks Merlin, rotating his wrist and scissoring his fingers. Eggsy keens, spine bowing, hole clamping tightly around him. “Yeah, you're ready,” he says, snickering and pulling back. He unzips his slacks, working his cock through the slit of his boxer-briefs and the fly of his jeans.  
  
“Not even gonna get out of your clothes?” Eggsy swallows hard, following the jerk of Merlin's hand as Merlin spreads lube along his cock.  
  
“You think you could wait that long?” asks Merlin, eyebrow raised. Eggsy chews on his bottom lip, shaking his head, and he laughs. “Thought not.” He shifts in between Eggsy's thighs and drags his cockhead along the slick crack of Eggsy's ass. “You want it?”  
  
Eggsy hums and notches his knees over Merlin's hips, Merlin's left hand curled around his knee as the other feeds Merlin's cock into his hole. “Shit,” he groans, giving in and looping his tied wrists around Merlin's neck, dragging Merlin flush against him and kissing Merlin breathless.  
  
“Christ, Eggsy,” whispers Merlin, planting his forearms around Eggsy's ribs. Eggsy's feet dig into his ass, and he slips even deeper inside Eggsy. “Fuck...”  
  
“Do it,” says Eggsy, relaxing his legs so Merlin can move. Merlin inches his hips back and slowly grinds forward, clothed hips rubbing against his ass and the backs of his thighs. “Oh my god.” He tugs the collar of Merlin's leather jacket, angling his head to the side when Merlin finds his throat with his mouth. Merlin's teeth scrape over the thud of his pulse, fingers tightening in Merlin's hair when Merlin latches onto his neck and sucks. “Merlin.”  
  
“Eggsy,” murmurs Merlin, nibbling on the strong line of Eggsy's jaw. Eggsy's skin pinks up under the drag of his scruff, Eggsy guiding his kisses all along Eggsy's throat. “Jesus, Eggsy...” Eggsy's head tipped back, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. He meets the measured roll of Eggsy's hips, Eggsy entirely focused on the slide of his cock and the pinch of his teeth.  
  
Merlin's spine arches, mouth gliding down over Eggsy's sternum, and he nudges Merlin toward his pec. His nipple tightens under Merlin's breath, chest pushing up into Merlin's mouth. Merlin's tongue swirls around the taut peak, and he moans, smushing Merlin's face against his chest. “God, Merls, use your teeth,” he says, knotting his fingers in Merlin's shirt and tossing his head back when Merlin bites his nipple. “Just like that. Fuck!”  
  
Smirking, Merlin nips Eggsy's other nipple, hips still grinding against Eggsy's ass. Precome dapples his button-up, Eggsy's slick cock rubbing against his belly with their movements. He's sweating under his clothes, will have to change once they've come, but Eggsy's hard and flushed between them and his own release sits heavily in his balls. “Jesus, lad, so hot and tight. God, you feel so fuckin' good, Eggsy,” he whispers, tugging at Eggsy's hard nipple with his teeth and rolling his hips. Eggsy grinds down on his cock, bound wrists slipping down around his neck. Eggsy's arms go lax, and he gasps, Eggsy's loose arms keeping his face buried against Eggsy's tits.  
  
“Come on, Merlin, that's it. Fuck,” moans Eggsy, winding his legs around Merlin's waist, ankles locked at the small of Merlin's back. “Mer-lin!”  
  
“Yeah, baby? Feel good?” asks Merlin, shifting to catch Eggsy's mouth. His eyes fall closed, Eggsy panting and meeting the glide of his tongue. “Fuck, Eggsy, I'm gonna come...” He rests his weight on his left forearm, working his right hand between their bodies. Eggsy throws his arms back over his head, fingers clinging to the edge of his desk. He straightens and pushes at Eggsy's thigh, watching the slide of his dick as he strokes Eggsy's length. “Gettin' close, lad? You gonna come again for me?” He twists his wrist with every stroke, Eggsy's moans becoming breathier the closer Eggsy gets to his release.  
  
“Almost...” sighs Eggsy, rocking between Merlin's fist and cock, Merlin riding over his prostate with every other thrust. “Fuck, Merlin, almost there...” Groaning, he curls up and catches Merlin in the loop of his arms, dragging Merlin down against him and nipping at Merlin's mouth. “Merlin...Merls—ah!--Merlin,” he gasps into Merlin's mouth, Merlin sliding their tongues together and skillfully playing his body.  
  
“That's it, sweetheart, go on; let go, Eggsy,” mutters Merlin, tugging on Eggsy's lower lip and thumbing Eggsy's cockhead. Eggsy's thighs clutch at his waist, fingers tangled in his hair, moans sharp in his ear. “Fuckin' beautiful, lad, just like that,” he says, leaning up on his forearm and holding Eggsy's blown gaze. “Come.”  
  
Keening, Eggsy presses their mouths together and loses it, bucking up into the circle of Merlin's fingers and making a mess of the front of Merlin's shirt. He clings to Merlin's neck, aware of the stupid sounds he makes as Merlin's fist and hips slow. “Merlin,” he groans, dropping his legs around Merlin's hips and keeping Merlin inside him. “Keep moving, Hamish,” he orders, moving his arms from Merlin's neck, letting Merlin plant his palms either side of his head on the desktop. Merlin thrusts, movements quick and jerking. Merlin's hot and thick inside him, Merlin's breathing shaky. “God, Merls...”  
  
“Christ, Eggsy, oh fuck,” moans Merlin, leaning his weight on one palm and carding his fingers through Eggsy's mussed hair.

 

“God, Eggsy. Want me to fill you up? Come all inside you 'till you're leaking?”  
  
Eggsy shakes his head, unwinding his legs from Merlin's hips and pushing at Merlin with the balls of his feet. “Wanna see it,” he says, Merlin biting at his own lip as Merlin pulls out. Merlin's brow furrows, hand jerking along his cock, and he's enthralled. Can't peel his eyes away from the twist and stroke of Merlin's fist. “Come on, Merls. That's it, Hamish, come all over me,” he whispers, tonguing his bottom lip when Merlin looks up at him and comes, hot streaks of Merlin's release striping his groin and stomach. “Fuck.”  
  
Merlin groans and slumps over Eggsy, burying his face in the crook of Eggsy's neck, uncaring of the smear of their come over his shirt.  
  
“Don't move yet,” says Eggsy, enjoying Merlin's weight atop him, warm against his cooling skin. He shifts his wrists above his head, Merlin tipping his head up to look.  


Merlin kisses Eggsy's neck and slowly stands, tucking his cock away before reaching up to untie Eggsy. He tugs Eggsy until Eggsy's sitting and rubs Eggsy's pinked wrists, bringing them up to his lips and kissing them. “Okay?” he asks, knows that Eggsy knows he's not just asking about his body.  
  
“I will be,” answers Eggsy, inhaling slowly and smiling after he exhales. “Though I can't exactly meet with everyone to discuss a  recovery plan like this,” he says, gesturing at his nakedness.  
  
“I don't know, it'll definitely make everyone pay attention to you,” teases Merlin, snorting when Eggsy lightly backhands his chest. “Alright alright, I guess you can put your clothes back on.”  
  
With a raised brow, Eggsy glances at the wrinkled twist of his button-up and the mess of Merlin's shirt, and Merlin's nose wrinkles as Merlin zips his jacket, hiding the smears of spunk.  
  
Merlin lets out a put upon sigh. “I suppose I can fetch you a clean shirt, boss.”  
  
“You're responsible for what happened to that one!” says Eggsy, tipping his head back at the twist of fabric. He snatches it off the desktop and wipes away the few drips of come on his stomach.  
  
“Well it would've just been a little wrinkly if you didn't do that,” says Merlin, watching Eggsy pat at his belly. Eggsy stops wiping himself long enough to stare pointedly at him. He raises his hands in surrender and heads for the doors. “I'm going, I'm going.” He glances back at Eggsy before he leaves, blowing Eggsy a kiss, Eggsy flipping him the bird in response as he laughs, shutting the door.At this moment, all he has to worry about is finding a pair of clean shirts.

  
.  



End file.
